Note to Self
by Hollywood Here We Come
Summary: "Dear fourteen-year-old Chad... Being the greatest actor of our generation comes with its own downfalls. One of them is named Sonny Munroe."
1. Downfall

_Dear Fourteen-Year-Old Chad,_

_Here's a lesson you're going to learn in a few years' time. Being the greatest actor of our generation comes with its own downfalls._

_One of them is named Sonny Munroe._

_You're going to meet her soon. She's going to be wearing a fat suit, but you'll be so distracted by her adorable smile and bubbly laugh that you'll hardly notice. She will be annoyingly happy about everything. Mostly, you'll wonder why she gives you this weird feeling like someone is squeezing your chest, like you can't breathe and every single thought you have is about her. _

_I would like to inform you that this is the beginning of possibly the best three years of your life. You and Sonny will become friends. You'll go on one really bad date, but then you'll go on another date and it will be the most perfect night you could imagine. And then she'll start calling you her boyfriend. You'll call her your girlfriend. Those words will give you that feeling again, like your heart is being held by someone with a really strong grip. But this time it's not a bad feeling, it's a good one, because you'll know that she feels the same way. And she'll make you so incredibly happy. You'll spend a lot of time with her and unfortunately the other Randoms will be around too, but you'll tolerate them._

_Here's the thing, though. Right when you start getting serious about your relationship, when you start to realize that the feelings you have for her are more intense than you could have imagined, you'll be forced to make a really huge decision that will change your life. You'll be offered a movie deal that will send you to Europe. _

_Here's my advice to you. Don't take the job. Wait for something more local to come around. Because if you go to Europe, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. You're going to regret leaving Sonny. You'll live the rest of your life knowing that you broke her heart, and you'll have broken your own simultaneously. It's not worth it, man. Believe me. It's not._

_Sincerely, Eighteen-Year-Old Chad_

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I know this is really different, but I had this idea and thought it would be cool to try. This is going to be an on-going series, each part related but not necessarily in order or about the same person. Please review and let me know what you think! :)<em><br>_


	2. Broken Heart

_Dear Fourteen-Year-Old Sonny,_

_Please avoid Chad Dylan Cooper at all costs. _

_The more time you spend with him, the more you'll fall for him. Yes, he is undeniably adorable. His smile is dazzling, his eyes are captivating. He can be sweet when he wants to be. Even his self-centeredness is tolerable, because it's balanced by everything else about him._

_You'll soon find yourself wanting to spend more and more time with him. You'll even start abandoning your friends to eat lunch with him, and you'll spend less time with mom after work because Chad will start taking you everywhere with him. _

_At some point, I don't know exactly when, you will realize that you're in love with him. You'll start imagining the rest of your life with him by your side and you'll want to tell him so badly, but it will be so hard to find the words. And you'll continue falling for him, even though it seems impossible to love him anymore than you already will._

_The more you fall for him, the more your heart will be broken in three years' time when he gets a movie deal and you're still stuck at Condor Studios. Please spare yourself the heartbreak. Stay away from him and save yourself from having your heart ripped out of your chest. You'll thank me later. _

_Sincerely, seventeen-year-old Sonny _

_P.S. Dark hair is a good look for you. Try it sometime. _

* * *

><p>Hello again! Not much to say about this part, but I hope you guys like it!<p>

[p.s. the last line is a reference to PastDecembers' story, _Sonny, Sonny, and... Sonny. _Check it out if you haven't already read it!]

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review :)_  
><em>


	3. Regrets

Dear self at 18 years old,

No offense, but you are an idiot.

Actually, I take that back. Please take full offense to that statement—maybe it'll snap you out of your little bubble of _Chad_ for a second so you can see what's right in front of your face.

Seriously? You took the movie deal over _Sonny_? Biggest mistake you could've possibly made. If you had just taken a step back, so much could have been different...

It's taken this long, _five years_, to get things back on track with her. _Five. Years._ Do you know what a waste that time was? You could have had her to yourself, could've spent that time with her, hanging out at Condor Studios until something came along that both of you could've done together. Instead, she ended up dating that air-headed blond guy, Grady (_I shudder at the thought of his hands being anywhere near her...ugh)_. She could've been yours! She _was _yours! Why the heck would you leave her? (_Okay, I know why. You're Chad Dylan Cooper. You had an opportunity to be in front of a camera. But seriously, get over yourself for a minute and open your eyes._)

Here's a peek into your very near future. Long days spent on sets of movies with people who are older than you and think they're better than you (_did you know that some people think you're a bad actor? I know, I was shocked, too_). Endless interviews. People taking your picture at every possible opportunity. That was all well and good while you were at Mackenzie Falls, but just you wait until they show up at your apartment. _In_ your apartment. Your hotel room. Mom's house. _Everywhere_.

No, it doesn't end there. You'll spend a lot of nights awake wishing she was there. Sonny. You think you miss her now? Wait until you see the pictures of her and Grady. The paparazzi never stop asking questions about what happened between you and her.

How do you feel about her having a new boyfriend? _Betrayed. Like she dug a hole my chest and ripped my heart out._

Is there anyone new in your life? _No. I'm an idiot. I don't know why I left her. _

Do you think you'll ever try to get her back? _If there was a way..._

Five years later, you're only _just _getting back on her good side. The worst part is knowing how much you hurt her. Knowing how hard she's trying to forgive you. And knowing how much time you wasted because of one stupid mistake.

Sincerely, 23-year-old Chad.


	4. Decisions

Dear Sonny-about-to-turn-19,

Don't worry. He'll be back.

Well, maybe you should worry. Chad has proven to be quite unpredictable when it comes to relationships. But I think he means well.

Grady is a great guy. He's sweet and completely selfless—and he a really good listener. He's supportive and understanding and you're lucky to have him. But something just isn't _right_ about being in a full-out relationship with him. It works for a little while, but it still doesn't feel completely honest. It kind of feels like you're using him, almost (_and he realizes it too, but he won't say anything because that's just how he is_). He'll be upset when you end it, but because he's Grady, he'll still promise to have your back if you ever need anything. He's probably the most loyal friend you'll have.

When Chad returns from Europe, Tawni is going to be your most prized advice-giver. Trust her. She knows what she's talking about.

I don't know what to tell you about him. He's different, but he's still Chad. He still thinks he's the center of the universe, still thinks that everything should be the way _he_ wants it. But something about Europe changed him in the core. There's something intensely _serious _about him now, like he means every word he says. He's also going to beg you to take him back. (_No, seriously, he will._) And it's going to stir up old memories in you that you thought you'd buried when he left. You'll remember how gentle his hands are, and how soft his lips felt against yours when he kissed you. It'll be nearly impossible not to get lost in those eyes that are still so familiar.

I feel like I should tell you to stay away from him. He's unstable when it comes to relationships (_we know that from experience)_. But I can't stand the thought of not having him back.

Sincerely, a very emotionally torn, almost 23-year-old Sonny.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait! School is almost over (!) so I'll be updating and posting new stories more often soon enough. :)<p>

I've decided to extend the date for the contest (seeing as only one person has entered so far). Instead of Monday the 30th, if you want to enter, pm me your story before June 10th! I'll set the new judging dates later on. :)

Also, thanks to all of you who have been reviewing this and all my other stories! They are what inspire me to keep writing!


End file.
